


Tezuka, il ragazzo ideale

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Tezuka, il ragazzo idealeFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x Tezuma (Imperial Pair)Prompt: QualcosaParole: 210 WordSportivo, Shounen-ai,





	Tezuka, il ragazzo ideale

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Tezuka, il ragazzo ideale  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuma (Imperial Pair)  
> Prompt: Qualcosa  
> Parole: 210 Word
> 
> Sportivo, Shounen-ai,

La sola vista di quelle iridi era qualcosa di veramente incredibile: fiamme vivide erano richiuse all’interno di quegli occhi da mascherare l’intenso amore per il tennis del rivale.  
Quell’ardore stava incendiando completamente l’animo di Tezuka, e Atonbe, avvertiva la loro violenza: erano la cosa più arroventata e devastante che avesse mai visto e sapeva al punto da aver la sensazione di bruciare anche sé stesso.  
Gli stava tenendo testa, nonostante l’infortunio alla spalla e chi in quelle condizioni avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere?  
Per la prima volta qualcuno era stato capace di attrarlo in quella maniera, solo per uno sguardo, solo per due occhi pieni di quello spirito combattivo che lo spingeva oltre i limiti.  
Era proprio la forza mentale che gli stava mostrando da scaturire quella scintilla nel suo cuore, piccola e minuscola, ma in un breve istante, venne divorato dal più violento degli incendi e tutto gli fu chiaro: Tezuka era il suo ragazzo ideale.  
Dentro di lui, Atobe, sperò che quelle fiamme mai si sarebbero estinte, se quel Tie-break sarebbe durato tutta l’eternità non sarebbe stato così malvagio, anzi avrebbe potuto osservare lo sguardo del rivale che l’aveva conquistato sotto ogni aspetto e come poteva essere sbagliato?  
“Preparati Tezuka ti batterò e ti farò mio!”


End file.
